The present invention relates to a table mount hand and arm support that can be conveniently fastened to the top plate of a computer desk or the like to support the hand and arm when the user moves a mouse on the top plate of the computer desk.
When operating a mouse to control a cursor on a monitor of a computer system, the hand and arm are suspended in the air, the muscles of the hand and arm and the related nerves and joints are constantly maintained at high tension. Therefore, the muscles get tired quickly when moving a mouse on the top plate of a computer desk or a mouse pad above it. Various protective means have been disclosed for protecting the wrist, the fingers, or the elbow when operating a mouse. However, these protective means are complicated and expensive.